Never Let Go
by Kateryn
Summary: Kateryn has been transfered to Hogwarts, where she finally meets someone with the strength to save her and prove to her that she really wants that which she fears the most.


I think it's very apparent that I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own Kateryn. I look forward to your response!

"Wake up! Kateryn! Wake up!!" my mother nudged me awake, frantically running around my room, throwing anything she felt I couldnt live without into my trunk. I watched her in humor for awhile, but for time's sake, ended up picking my wand up from the bedside table and flicking it lazily, sending all of my items neatly into the trunk and rearranging that which had been thrown in. I stared around my empty room. I loved it. It had black and purple striped walls, and a purple armchair with a black foot rest, black sheets on a black framed bed... Could you guess my favorite colors? I pushed my mother out of my room to change. I grabbed the clothes I had laid out the night before and pulled them on as quickly as possible. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had on some dark, worn blue jeans and a brown long-sleeved shirt. My curly brown chestnut hair flowed at my sides, the red streaks glowing in the sunlight streaming in from my window. I put on my usual necklace (it was silver and featured a silver square pendant with a heart shape cut out. I always had it on) and sprayed myself with sweet grief perfume. I looked around my room sadly, knowing I wouldn't sleep in it for awhile. I flicked my wand at my trunk and it glided behind me as I walked out of my room and decended the stairs. I walked out of the house, catching last glimpses of everything around me. I climbed into the car, sending my trunk to the back seat of the car. My mother shifted the car into gear and swirved her way onto the street. She hadn't driven in years. She prefered to fly. Her driving steadily grew worse, more ungraceful, more terrifying.

"Mom.. You need to calm down. Seriously, you're gonna kill us." She didn't respond. She's so melodramatic. "Come on.. you're taking me to school.. Not prison. I'll write you every week." I said, trying to spawn a reaction. "Ugh! Is this really the last thing you want me to remember, when I go away to school? You ignoring me?" _Ugh.. she's always like this. I mean I love my mother and all. But she needs to grow up. What's she going to do when I move out?_

After about ten minuets she said, "We're passing the ally. You need anything?"

"Naw, I'm good." I wondered if that's all she would say. But, she continued.

"I'm sorry about this Kate. It's not that I'm mad at you.. It's just always so hard to see you go.." a tear streaked her cheek.

"Well, you know I'll be coming back! And you know I'll write you!" I consoled.

"Promise me something?" she almost whispered, to keep the waver out of her voice.

"Sure, Mom."

"Come home with someone this time?"

"Hmm..?"

She was silent for some time, as if struggling to find the perfect way to say whatever was eating her. "Sometimes, I truly fear whether or not I will ever become a grandmother," she bit her lip, "I understand what it is that stops you, I truly do. But, you can't live you're life barring the one thing that makes it so wonderful in the first place. I'm not saying.. fall for the biggest idiot in the school... because I want to be a grandmother. But, when you run into the one.. the perfect one.. the moment you first lay eyes on him.. You'll know."

"Well.. Mrs. Hypocrate.. Where's your "one"?"

"You're a teenager, Kate. For you to not experience it at your age would be like my never having another coffee.. It'd be cruel! But! For your information.. His name is Pablo and he's probably at home, sleeping. It's pretty early."

"Pablo!? Ohh, do tell!"

"Yes... He works with me. He's got abs of iron.. black hair.. brown eyes.. cute butt.."

"Okayyy! Don't tell.." I shuddered at the thought of my mom checking out the butt of a co-worker.. She pulled into the London underground and after what seemed like an eternity, she found a parking space.

She turned the car off and got out, sighing, "Ah.. the's muggles have to make everything so difficult.."

A nearby muggle turned to us curiously and said, "Er-pardon me.. but.. what's a muggle??" My mother and I exchanged entertained looks.

"Ah... um.. It's a term for overcrowed parking lots." Pulling off a look that said I truly thought that anyone that didnt know that was completly hopeless. I opened the back door of the car and grabbed my trunk, but as I bent down to lift it, my wand fell from my back pocket. I glanced over to the muggle that was STILL watching us.. I smiled slyly, saying, "Souvineer," and walked off leaving her looking incredibly confused. It was kind of funny. You could put magic in a pretty jar and LABLE it and the muggle would still say, "Well, that's some pretty misty stuff," and walk away. It's what seperates us from them. Intellegence. My trunk weighed down on my arm.. and I was so tempted to say screw it and use magic. But, we soon reached our destination and walked past platform seven, then eight, and finially reached nine. I grinned to my mother, then ran towards it, and fell right into the solid brick. I rounded the corner, and caught my first glimps of the magestic red and gold train, steaming impatiantly, eager to begin it's journey. The conductor made his last call for passangers.

I hugged my mom quickly, shouting, "Have fun with Pablo!" as I ran towards the train, stepping into the door, just moments before it started to chug it's way towards my new home. I smiled to her. She waved viciously until she could see me no more. I turned around and ran into the conductor. "Oh.. Hello! Sorry about that, when you're this short.. you don't see much of anything." I smiled to him then walked into the hall and ran into something else (guess this just wasnt my day). I think it was a tree. _Hold up.. a tree on a train? _I looked up. _Oh god.. definately not a tree.. trees don't have eyes. Oh and what eyes._ Blue, like the gentle mist that rises above the sea during a storm. His brown hair swooped over his forehead, resulting in the perfect length. I looked up to him and he looked down to me.

"Okay.. so I definately thought you were a tree. I think I'm retarted.." I told him, blushing slightly.

"Well, I thought you were a shrub.. I think _I'm _retarted."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe.. watcha gonna do?"

"Kick your ass.." I gave him my most intimidating look. He looked back at me, a look of slight fear in his eyes. I broke into a grin. "Well, aren't you Mr. Gulliable."

"Well, jeeze. You looked like a potential Death Eater with that look on your face."

"Mm... Creepy... yet funny.. cause you fell for it. Ha on you." I pointed and laughed.

"I can never maintain a serious face like that.. I always end up ruining it with an akward grin.." He looked at me oddly. "You know you haven't really told me your name.."

"Well.. ya know.. you haven't really told me yours." I said, mocking his low voice. He laughed at my attempt.

"It's Cedric Diggory."

"Kateryn Storm." I smiled, gently nudging him to the side, to make room for a rather chubby girl to pass thorough. "Sorry." I said to her as she passed through.

She looked down and replied, "s'ok", shyly.

"Here you wanna sit down?" motioning to his cabin.

"Yeah, definately.. this trunk weighs a ton.." I smiled gratefully.

"Here.. Let me." He grabbed the trunk handle and our fingers brushed and I felt a sort of electricity. I looked at him, judgingly. _No.. He's to scrawny. Too.. Kind. It's fake. No guy is that nice. Still, I have to be polite._

"Thanks." I said, smiling warmly. _Oh, yeah.. I've still got it_. He lifted the trunk up and his muscles bulged slightly. _Well.. Maybe not so scrawny. I packed a shit-load of stuff. _

He must have noticed. "Jeeze, what'd you think your house was gonna blow or something?"

"What?" I asked, eyeing him questionaly.

"It weighs a ton.." He laughed.

"No.. You just need to hit a gym." 

"A.. gym??"

"Ah.. Gym's are muggle things, huh. I always confuse the two. A gym is where scrawny guys like you go, to gain some muscle." I teased.

"Scrawny??" He gave me a humored look as he sat down. A loud yelp sounded and my cat hissed at him then jumped into my lap, eyeing him annoyedly.

"Oh my god.. Did I hurt her?" He looked at her in terror. I picked her up, turned her around, and threw her in the air.

"Naw.. she looks alive to me." I grinned. He gave me a sarcastic smile and sat down.

"Um... we haven't been introduced." said a red-headed boy, slapping Cedric on the shoulder.

"Oh.. This is Kateryn. Kateryn Storm."

"Awesome to meet you, Kateryn. I'm Ron."

"Kateryn...?" Cooed a small voice from the corner of the compartment. Now, as insane as this sounds, I didn't see her. But, the cabin is PACKED full. Tsuki stood and walked towards me. She turned me around, inspecting me thoroughly. As I completed my rotation and was facing her again, she jabbed her finger on my nose.

"Ah.. Bitch!" I cried.

"Ohh! It is you!!!" She threw her arms around me.

"Tsuki.. can't.. breathe.." I gasped.

"Nonsence... You wouldn't be able to talk if you couldn't breathe." I raised my eyebrows at her in annoyance.

"Yeah.. well.. " I took my seat again, glaring at her.

"They transfered you too??"

"Naw.. I just got on the wrong train." I teased.

"Yeah.. well.. You're just jealous.." she grinned.

"Jealous of what??" questioned Cedric.

"It's just what we say when we do something stupid and are caught. We tell whoever caught us that they are jealous, to distract from our own stupidity." I grinned.

"That doesn't make sense." Cedric said.

"We don't make sense." Tsuki laughed. Cedric raised his eyebrows in a "Oh, that justifies it" sort of way.

"So you two are both from Durmstrang, then?"

"Yeah." Tsuki answered.

"So.. You had Krum?" Ron asked, a glitter in his eyes.

"Hell.. Screw Krum. They had Kate!" Tsuki hit me on the shoulder.

"You play Quidditch?" Cedric asked.

"Play quidditch?" I scuffed. "I live for Quidditch." I examined my fingernails with a mock "I'm superior" look.

"What position?" _Heh.. I'd love to make a mockery of that question. _

"Point Chaser."

"Damn. Hope you score Hufflepuff. We really need a point. We have the biggest idiot you can imagine as our current point."

"So you play point too, then?" The cabin exploded with laughter and "Oh!"'s.

"Oh, you're funny."

"Your friends seem to think so." I winked at him and grinned.

"Not me! Cedric is the best! The best there ever was! He's my hero." A girl from the corner had said. I had noticed her before. She'd been throwing disgusting looks at me ever since I walked in. She must see me as competition. I gave Cedric my most humored look.

"Your hero, huh?"

"That's right!"

"You don't get out much, huh?"

She gave me her most repulsed look and smiled to Cedric, grabbing his arm, giving me a look that said, "He's mine, bitch." Guess she didn't think I'd notice Cedric's cringing uncomfortably. "I get out plenty."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "...right.. So.. Point, eh?" I said, grinning at Cedric.

"I play seeker, smarts."

"So what!? Is the whole team composed of idiots? Two out of seven is NOT good."

"Oh, now you're just pissing me off.."

"No, I'm not." He glared at me for about a second, then broke into a grin. _Damn.. He needs schooling_.

"That was... PATHETIC!"

"I know.. I know.."

"Kid.. You gotta think about something dreadful when you try to pull something like that. Like... Think of Tsuki in her underwear and I GUARANTEE****you'll make it through without grinning. You might end up puking.. acutally... No.. Don't think of Tsuki in her underwear... Actually.. Yeah, you're just screwed, man." Tsuki threw her book at me, then swooped down quickly to retrieve it and return it anxiously to her arms. She loved books. We loved books. You know how everyone has to have that thing that saves them from the shit life throws at them? Books were our shit-blockers.

"Jeeze... Obsess much?" Ron teased. Tsuki blushed. _Oh my god.. Wait. Tsuki blushed. Tsuki doesn't blush! _I gave her an "I got you figured" sort of look. She gave me a "you know nothing" look and turned to him to make her comeback.

"Um.. yeah.." _Wow.. Great comeback. She likes him. If it were anyone else she would have ripped him apart. _I found this odd. _Tsuki. Tsuki's not NICE. And Tsuki doesn't blush. Goddamnit this is not RIGHT._

"EXCUSE ME!!" a loud voice shouted over our heads, sending us all ten feet into the air. Ron grasped his pillow in suprise. "We will be arriving in ten minuets! You are to change into your robes now. If you are a first year or transfer students you are asked to wear something formal to suit the occasion. Thank you."

Ron was still gripping his pillow, breathing heavily. "And you made fun of me.." Tsuki teased.

"Yeah.. but you were like.. flinging yourself to the floor to grab a book that YOU threw. There's no comparison."

"Oh, the comparison is there, Red."

"Enlighten me."

"I was protecting my property. I don't want a muddy book. You, on the other hand, are grasping your pillow as though He-who-must-not-be-named were here, in this very cabin."

"He is. I'm looking right at him." He stared at Tsuki, jokingly.

She pulled up her sleeves, menacingly. "Tsuki Field prepares to deliver the smackdown." I said. She grabbed her book and hit him playfully upside the head.

"Ha! I hit you with my unmuddy book. Take that, bitch."

"Vicious!" He said, but the look in his eyes said he liked it. Aw.. How cute.

"You know it!"

"Well.. Now that you two are through.. Let's go change." said Hermione. I got up to grab my trunk, but Cedric's hands stopped me. He picked it up and lowered it to the seat. Karen stared in disgust. _She has SERIOUS issues_.

"What!? Do I look like I can't pick up my own overstuffed suitcase?" I asked him, grinning.

"Don't want my future point throwing out her back."

"Ah. So you were saving your own skin rather than modeling chilvery. I see." I grinned.

"I just can't win with you can I?"

"No.. No, not really." I opened my case and grabbed my black dress and stockings walking out of the room. Before I had closed the door I heard Karen shout, "I HATE HER!" _Wow. I feel so sorry for Cedric. I mean, poor guy! She like.. thrusts herself on him. And she's totally clueless that he wants nothing to do with her._ As I thought about ways to help him out, I found my way to the girls bathroom. I found a stall and took off my previous clothing. I put on my dress. It was knee-length and absolutly beautiful. It had three layres. A marroon torso, a black mid section with a detailed hem, and a marroon end section. The black tights and high heels went well with it. Tsuki had fashioned the dress for me for Christmas. She always found something that complemented me perfectly. When I looked in the mirror I was not at all upset with the reflection that smiled back at me. I began to think about how this dress would make Cedric feel, but caught myself in an instant. _Why would I care how Cedric felt? No, WAY am I falling for that kid. What? Four years of masculine resistance would decline to THAT!? _I shook my head and brushed the thoughts from my mind, walking slyly out of the room, my street clothes under my arm. I entered the cabin, my heels clicking with my every step. What is it about high heels that makes everyone suddenly feel like they were on top of the world?

I saw Cedric staring, his eyes wide. He seemed kind of dazed. "Wow.. Nice." He said.

"Thanks. Tsuki made it for me!" I said, happily, proud of her talents. I swear, I could be her mother.

"You made that?" Ron said in suprise.

"You better believe it, Red." she had finished changing. She wore a black skirt and black shirt with a black choker. Her look gave off the impression of a girl you DID NOT want to fuck with. It made me smile.

"That's awesome." he said.

"Hell.. I know it is." He grinned.

"Sassy.."

"You love it."

"..perhaps.."

I laughed. The were cute together. I sat next to Cedric and wispered in his ear, "I wager a galleon they're all over each other in a month's time."

"You're on, Freckles." He shook my hand.

"Freckles!?"

He poked one of the freckles on my jaw bone.

"Stop poking my imperfections!"

"Imperfections? Hell, they're like accessories."

"Aww.. Nice cover."

"Heh, thanks."

"You guys are akward.." Tsuki laughed.

"Only on Wendsdays." I sang cheerfully.

"WE ARE HERE!" A voice blared overhead. Ron grasped his pillow in terror.

"Goddamit!" He yelled.

"Aww.. It's ok, Ronnie-boy." I grinned.

We migrated out of the cabin and up the path towards the school. Tsuki shook in terror next to me. She was scared. She knew she had to get Slytherin. Her parents would disown her if she didn't. I felt so bad for her. She takes a lot of shit. Like with me.. I know it's going to be Hufflepuff. While I may be brave, smart, and ambitious.. I just believe in friendship. And loyalty. Equality. I know that my sense of good-will dominates over all that's in me. And it's not like my mom would care if I scored Slytherin instead. She'd be shocked, sure, but she wouldn't disown me. But in Tsuki case.. It's going to be close. Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin will take her. Neither one is noticably greater than the other. I started to fear the outcome myself. Her parents weren't exactly merciful. We reached the castle doors and they opened for us. We walked in and caught first glimpses at everything. Compared to Durmstrang this was heaven. The walls were littered with pictures and decorations. Trophies and awards. Four akward hourglass things. Before we could take everything in, we were ushered into another room. This room was even more magnificant than the last. Hundereds of candles floated above the tables of students still filing in. The ceiling was dark and star-filled, with whispy clouds covering the moon. Across the room was a large table with every proffessor at the school croweded around it. In front of them was a podium. In front of the podium, a chair. Atop the chair, a hat. A rather disgusting hat. It was old and ragged and you could smell it a mile away. It was my undertanding that we had to actually place the hat on our heads. I wasn't sure I was willing to do that. I wasn't sure if I had a choice. We cautiously walked behind the group of trembling first years. Tsuki and I weren't the only transfer students. There was a boy next to us, who seemed to fit mom's "Pablo" decription almost perfectly. Except for the butt. I wasn't checking out his ass... really... The time seemed to fly as jittery first year after jittery first year clumbsily tripped up the stairs and jumped upon the stool, staring horrifingly at the crowd of people watching them. Soon they had moved on to the transfer students. "Anders, Ark!" McGonnogal yelled. The boy to my left shyly walked to the stool and placed the hat atop his head. After some time it shouted out, "Slytherin!" and the boy practically ran to the table, eager to be out of the spotlight. "Field, Tsuki!" McGonnagal shouted. Tsuki wringed her hands, trembling in fear. She seemed to not have heard her name being yelled. "Field, Tsuki!?" She yelled again. I pushed her towards the hat.

"Go on.."

She walked nervously towards the hat, her knees shaking. I had never seen her so terrified. She smiled weakly at me, trying to conceal her fear. She did not know I had seen her parents beat her. It was about a month ago. I was about to walk into her house and I saw them hitting her. She was on the floor, cringing, yet they continued their blows, as though it was meant more as entertainment than dicipline. I was tempted to run in and help her, but knew that it would only get her in more trouble, so I left. I never told her I saw her and she never told me what they did to her. She probably didn't want me to see her as weak. Even now, as she walks to that hat in fear, she is worried that I will see through her cover-ups. She placed the hat over her head and it covered her eyes. Her feet tapped impatiently as she awaited her sorting. Her sorting seemed to take awhile longer than you would have thought. After what seemed like forever the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" and she practically jumped with joy. She ran to one side of the hall but then stopped dead. I laughed. She didn't know where to go. I pointed to the table on the opposite side of the corner and she grinned, running to it as the hall shook with laughter and cheers. "Storm, Kateryn!" McGonnogal yelled. The hall filled with "shh's". I always found "shh's" entertaining. They were louder than the talking. Kinda pointless, right? I walked up to the stool. I had to jump to sit on it and once I had gotten on, my knees barely made it halfway down. How did the first years get UP HERE? I reluctantly put the hat over my head and it fell down over my nose. Ohhh.. it smelled so BAD!

_You'd smell too... If you had every frantic studen'ts head on you for 2000 years.. _the hat wispered in my ears.

_I'm.. sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. _I thought in reply. I hoped he had not been offended.

_That's ok, child. Now.. Let's see. I detect bravery.. and intellegence. I was asking dear Field about this. I find it hard to believe that we have an exact tie for points. That's amazing.. Yes.. I really don't see any green in you. You don't care what people think of you, do you? I tsuppose hat could be seen as a good thing.. As long as you don't behave arrogantly.. But of all the things in your heart.. Loyalty dominates. You are just an incredibly friendly person. You are definatly yellow... Definately a... _

_"_HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!" The hat shouted to the crowed hall. The Hufflepuff table cheered and I walked to it happily, claiming a seat next to Cedric. He grinned at me.

"Welcome!!! Welcome to you all!" Shouted Dumbledor in excitement. He beamed at us with twinkily eyes, as though nothing would give him greater pleasure than to see us all before him. "Now! For the rules!! The forbidden forest is.. Forbidden. Keep that in mind. You must be in your house dormitory by eleven and you must actually be in bed by one. Although if you weren't.. we really wouldn't know." His eyes twinkled again. It was heart warming. "Do not forget your password, hand your pasword out on pretty paper to members of another house, or agitate your picture. The fat lady has been complaining. Leave the poor woman alone, Gryffindors." The hall laughed loudly. "We remind our older students to treat the younger students with respect," he eyed a platinum blonde boy about my age, noticibly. He hi-fived two idiots we can only assume were his body-guards. He was grinning wildly, as though nothing would give him a greater pleasure than torturing kids two feet smaller than him. "Just respect those around you and we'll be alright! Now... let's eat!" He clapped his hands together and mountains of food appeared before us. The students shuffled around to move to different tables with their friends. Tsuki had found me in an instant said, "Hold out your arms." She twisted my body around to face her. I saw Cedric's head turn as I stared at Tsuki questionally.

"Um.. Hi." I said, narrowing my eyebrows at her.

"Hold out your arms! God you're retarted." 

"Huh?" I said, raising my arms. She grabbed her wand and poked my stomach, making me giggle slightly. The torso of my dress turned yellow. She did the same for my skirt and I now felt full-fleged Hufflepuff.

"The ultimate in pride!" Tsuki cheered, sitting next to me. Her head creened over the table and she said, "What do you think, Cedric!?" _Great, looks like she's playing matchmaker. She always did this! She's so concerned with my masculine resistance that she feels that she needs to _make _me date._

"She looks great in yellow." He answered, not sure why he had been asked.

"I think so, too!" She said excitably. She whispered in my ear, "He said you look great in yellow!!!"

"I'm aware. But, of course, he was only stating the obvious."

"Pompous!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"You love it."

"...It's true.." She lowered her head in mock shame. I grinned humorously at a beautiful black-haired girl infront of me who had been monitoring our odd conversation and grabbed some salad.

"I'm Luna." She cooed.

"Kateryn."

"Awesome! So.. um.. Where'd you transfer from?"

"Durmstrang."

"Isn't that an all guy school?" 

"Yeah.. It was the only place in our range. But, they finally transfered us down here."

"Do you miss it down there?"

"Hell no! It's pretty much.. 'Krum..Krum..' non-stop.. What's to miss?"

"Well.. besides from the sweet celection of guys, you mean?" Tsuki joked.

"Haha! It's not like you'd have any serious competition, either." Luna laughed.

"Well.. not nessicarilly. Some guys.. prefer other guys, over us." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh... gay guys are HOT!" I laughed loudly at her.

"Kate?" I heard Cedric's voice behind me. I wasn't aware that he had left the table, so his voice behind me was slightly suprising. I spun around and found myself staring at his waist. I was about to redirect my eyes when he bent his knees to succum to my level. His hair whisped just over his eyes giving him a very exhilirating appearance. I realized I was staring and caught myself quickly.

"Yesss??" I said, giving off a tone I had hoped implied that I was not staring, but simply waiting for him to talk.

"You still interested in playing point?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course.." I said, mocking his brow raise.

"Can you come for a try out then?" he said, eyeing me judgingly.

"Right _now_??" I questioned. I was TIRED. Way too tired for Quidditch. But as I looked into his eyes, I realized this was a test. He wanted to be sure I'd play in anything and under any conditions. I didn't want to look like a weak player. _DAMNIT._

"Well.. If you wanna hold of until later, that's fine." He frowned slightly.

"No! No.. I'll come." I said, getting up and grabbing his arm. "Let's go."

"We really don't have to do this now.. If you don't want to.." he said as we walked out of the Great Hall and into the castle entrance.

"No.. It's fine. I haven't played in awhile anyway." We approached the door and I was about to grab the handle when Cedric beat me to it. He held it open and threw me a look that said "after you". _Aw.. Cute_.

I walked through the door but as soon as I walked onto the steps a gust of freezing cold wind hit me from the left. I grabbed my arms and rubbed them, gritting my teeth.

"Of all the days you could have picked for a tryout... You had to pick TODAY.." I cried.

"Really.. We can go back.. See. Look there, " he said pointing to the western skies. "There's a storm rolling in."

"You scared, Diggory?" I teased.

"..No.." He said. I gave him an "I see through you" look and he rephrased, "Maybe I was a little.. concerned.. I mean, you could get electrecuted! Or get blown off your broom."

"Not worried about your own skin, right?" I laughed and my teeth chattered loudly. _Damn, it was cold._

I felt black cloth being draped around me and heard Cedric's voice, which seemed to be in the distance as the wind took it. "Hold on, stop for a second." He moved around to face me and gently nudged my chin upward. He tied the two pieces of yellow string together. "There." He said, rubbing my arms, before turning and walking towards the pitch. I grabbed the sides of the robes and wrapped them snugly around my body, running towards him, staring dumbfoundedly. They smelled good.. sort of musky.

"You don't have to give me your robes, Ced." I said as I caught up to him.

"I know I don't have to.." He said.

"But.. I don't want you to be cold."

He looked down at me, smiling. "I'm not cold." He said, but just as the word cold had escaped his mouth, his whole body shook slightly. I stared sternly at him. "Ok.. maybe I'm a LITTLE cold." He said pushing his index finger and thumb together. "But you're smaller than me. You have less body warmth."

"Just take the robe, Cedric!" I said, beginning to untie the strings at the neck.

His hand grasped mine, stopping it. "Just wear the robe, Freckles." I stared at him in amazement. _Why won't he just TAKE THE ROBE!? It's his anyway! What's the DEAL with this kid.. _I felt a bit of water on my cheek. _Oh my god.. Was I crying!? Oh.. No, wait. That's rain. Very cold rain. A lot of very cold rain... _I ran towards the pitch, screaming. I hit the door and tried opening it.. It wouldn't budge. _DAMNIT, I'm COLD_. I looked back at Cedric, who was just a couple of strides behind. He thrust his key in the keyhole and shoved it to the right. He pulled it open and ushered me in. I ran under his arm into the locker room, collapsing onto a bench. Cedric leaned the door, watching the lightning. "Guess we're not playing today," he laughed.

"No way.. We can still play." I argued.

"Are you kidding me!? Do you not see the lightning?" He stared in amazement. Pfft, as if lightning would scare me. Had he forgotten that I could controll the weather? Oh, wait.. I didn't tell him.. I don't think I will, just to piss him off. Even though he wouldn't KNOW I was pissing him off. That's the ULTIMATE in torture! Besides.. if I got struck by lightning, it would only charge my power.

"Yeah.. but, if this were a REAL game, we'd still play."

"Yes.. but I make the rules for tryouts and you are NOT playing." He stared at me, half-amazed, half-annoyed.

"Are you serious.. come on.. What's the worse that could happen?" I cooed.

"Um.. You could die? Stop arguing.. We're not playing."

"Yes.. sir." I said. I looked down at the bench solemly, feeling that I had gone too far.

He must have sensed that, because he said, "I'm not mad.. I'm just suprised that still want to play."

"I haven't played in awhile.. Suppose I kinda miss it."

"Here.. Come check this out." He said, waving me over. I came and stood next to him staring at the castle. It's many lights formed a slightly haunting image as the many simotaneous flashes of lightning struck behind it. It was creepily beautiful. I felt his arm go around my shoulder. I thougth it best not to worry about it. It was probably just a sign of friendly compassion. Nothing more. I stared at the sight in front of me I decided that since we were stuck here and I had one of the most effective sillouhets in front of me, I might as well make use of my time. I flicked my wand and a paint pallet and canvas appeared before me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked up at the castle and began to make an outline in pencil. "You've got to be kidding me.." he said.

"Nope.." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. "What else am I gonna do?"

He rolled his eyes and slumped down at the door and stared out to the castle. His eyebrows narrowed, so you could tell he was thinking hard about something. I took a few steps backwards and kneeled down, then nodded and moved my stand back. I began to trace, while carrying a conversation with him.

"Watcha thinking about?"

"How insane you are.." He said.

"How am I insane?" I asked, squinting at a particular part of the painting.

"Ok.. So first you want to go flying off onto the pitch in the middle of a lightning storm.. Then when you realize that you can't, the first thing you do is start painting??" He threw his arm into the air in mental exhaustion. "Why'd you move back?"

"Cause you smell." I teased.

"You're not painting me are you?" He looked slightly fearful at the very thought of being painted.

"Maybe.." I grinned.

"No way!" he jumped up, quickly.

"Too late, Ced. Already traced it out.. Now all it needs is color."

He walked up behind me and stared at the drawing. "Damnit.." He said. "Why am I against the tree?" He asked. He pointed to the spot he had been sitting at. "That's a wall, Freckles." He laughed.

"I know that's a wall, smartass. I want more of the sky.." I grabbed the stand and moved it forward and began filling in the colors of the lightning and stones. The castle windows proved difficult. The stained glass windows featured colors that were very hard to mix. But by the time I had pulled that off and had only Cedric left to fill in, he had fallen asleep on the bench and was snoring slightly. I moved my stand closer to him to get the basic colors of his clothing. I filled them in and stepped back to admire it. I flicked my wand at it and it began to move with life, the leaves flowing in the wind. Cedric's hair whipping back and forth at the winds demand as he thought his thoughts of my insanity. The lightning flashed in the sky and the castle windows glowed with light. I was proud of how it had turned out and was now very tired myself. I rolled onto the floor, my eyes shutting slowly as I drifted unto sleep.

"STOP IT!!" I heard a loud shrieking voice coming from the kitchen as I grasped my pillow in fear, rocking in tears. My tiny knuckles were white in fear. I heard the sound of a chair being thrown and another loud shout.

"WHO WAS HE!?!?" I heard my father shout and heard the sound of a glass being thrown into the wall.

"My BOSS!! JUST MY BOSS!!" My mother pleaed..

"YOU LIE!" I heard her scream again and I screamed myself, shaking more violently. I jumped up and ran to the livingroom, peeking into the kitchen. He was hitting her as she lie helplessly on the floor. She saw me watching and a tear streaked her cheek.

He hit her again and it seemed to push me to the limit and I ran around the corner yelling, "STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, BRAT!" He yelled grabbing me by my hair and throwing me into the wall violently. I screamed and slumped against the wall as he turned back to my mother. He hit her again and again.. and again, as I cried and gripped my knees, dodging plates and cups every now and then.

I felt my stomach churn and heard a voice.. A voice seemed to recognize.. but could not quite name.

"Kateryn!" the voice called from the distance. "KATERYN!" The sight seemed to swirl into darkness and I woke with my hand around Cedric's neck in a death grip. He gasped and stared at me in fear. After a couple of seconds I realized what I was doing and let go, grasping my hand fearfully.

"I'm so sorry!! I had a nightmare.. and you must have been to close.. and.. I'm so SORRY!" I cried, throwing my head into my knees, sobbing violently. He stared at me in a pitying terror.

"What.. happened??" He whispered.

"I... It was nothing.." I couldn't explain something like this to him. No one had ever been there when I had this particular nightmare. Not even Tsuki. I didn't want anyone to know. I had even lied to Tsuki. I had told her that the reason I avoided men was to avoid heartbreak. Really.. It was to avoid that. And I didn't want anyone to know what had happened to my mother or that I was afraid that same thing would happen to me.

"You're lying to me.." He said plainly. He stared at the ground for a couple of minuets, then looked up solemly. "Is it that bad??"

I nodded gravely. "I'm sorry I choked you.. I really didn't mean it," I told him, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"It's ok.. No harm done." He looked at me for a second, as though analyzing me. Then he pulled me to him for a hug, which I accepted. He held me as I cried and seemed ready to wait until it ceased. It didn't cease. He didn't seem to care. He just seemed desperate to help. The last thing I remember was his wispers of "It's ok.." in my ear.

Light penetrated my eyelids as daylight streamed into the empty locker room. I was suprised when I woke in Cedric's embrace. His back was leaned against the wall and his legs spread apart wide enough for me to fit in as I put my back to his chest. His hands were on my waist and my face felt tear stained. I was baffled by the situation. _What.. HAPPENED!? _I thought, fearing the worst. Then it dawned on me. The nightmare.. The choking.. The consoling.. I wanted to move to get up, but didn't want to wake him, so I stayed put. My mind replayed what had happened over and over, as though desperate to not forget. After what seemed like a lifetime, I heard Cedric's groan of awakening. He jolted slightly. Then relaxed. He must have forgotten what happened, too. It's amazing how you could forget something like that.

"You awake?" he muttered softly.

"Yeah.." I answered, slowly getting up and stretching my arms out, as though to embrace the heavens. Cedric followed my suit, yawning loudly. I yawned, too. I hated mornings. I especially hated mornings where you wake up in the arms of a guy you had JUST met that day. It was even WORSE when you had choked that guy you JUST met that day. Talk about akward...

"I.. I'm really sorry.. About last night." I said, the image of Cedric's eyes staring at me in terror playing through my mind.

"It's fine. You didn't mean it.." He said, his brow narrowing again.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" I asked, recognizing the look.

"I know.. You said that you didn't want to talk about the dream.. But, if you ever want to.. I just want you to know that I'm here." He said.

"Aw.. You're sweet.." I said, smiling warmly at him. We stood around for awhile, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"I suppose.. I'm kinda suprised by this.." He said.

"And, what's 'this', exactly?" I grinned.

"How I just met you yesterday.. But I feel like you are more of a friend to me than the friends I have had for years."

"Ohhhh.. THAT!" I laughed. "Yeah.. I suppose I'm suprised, too. I mean! Not.. suprised that you do.. Suprised that I feel the same.." I grinned at my own incapabilities to form sentances. I was beginning to worry. Every time I looked at him I got little shivers up my spine. And when he told me that he saw me as a friend, I felt a sense of pride.. I began to fear that I may be falling for him. I _can't_ fall for him!

"Suppose we ought to go back.." he said, stepping outside.

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclamied in defiance.

"What?"

"Did you forget why we came out here in the first place?"

"Aren't you TIRED?!"

"Naw.. I'm bursting with energy!" I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"You wanna do it now, then?"

"Yeah! I wanna earn my bragging rights."

"Bragging rights?" He raised an eyebrow in humor.

"Hell yeah. Making the Hufflepuff quidditch team!? It'd be like.. a DREAM!" I held my hands to my heart and stared off into the heavens.

"..." He stared at me in wonder. "Ok, then.. Let's go." He laughed as he walked back into the locker rooms.

"Hey, Ced?" I said, sitting on the bench as he went to his locker and rummeged through it.

"You remember on the train, when I left to change?" 

"Yeah." He said, throwing stuff to the floor. Apparently he was having a great time finding whatever he was looking for.

"Right before I shut the door, I heard that Karen chick shout, 'I hate her'. What was up with that?" The question had been burning in the back of my mind for awhile. I'd never had someone hate me ten minuets after I met them. It was.. disturbing.

Cedric flinched slightly, then grinned. "She thinks I'm in love with you," he laughed. "And she's got some sort of obsession with me.. So now, she sees you as competition.. When in reality, I'd rather date the squid in the lake than her. Hell.. It'd proably look better in a dress than she would.." I laughed loudly at this. I imagined the squid accidentally squirting Cedric on their dates.

"What!?" He laughed.

"I just.. I was thinking.. That when you went on a date with the squid.. She'd.. like 'accidentally' squirt you every time you got too close." I snorted. He threw his head back and laughed, putting his back on the locker door.

"The things you think up.." He grinned, still shaking slightly in laughter.

"You're jealous.."

"As always!" He said, throwing some clothes at me.

"What.. Do I look like your maid?" I turned the shirt over. It was yellow and had DIGGORY printed on the back in big black letters.

"It's for you to wear. Unless you want to try out in your dress.." He laughed.

"Oh, my gosh. I actually forgot I was wearing it." I said, flicking the hem.

"Wow.. Blonde. Change.. so we can get started." He said, waving his arms impatiently. I looked around, trying to find the changing rooms. Cedric noticed and stared at me in humor for a second. After awhile he asked, "What are you doing??"

"Um.. Where do I change?"

"Right here.." He said, waving his hand to the room, as though he thought the question odd.

"You don't have seperate changing rooms for gender?"

"Uh.. No. Is that how it was at your old school?" He looked genuinly suprised. I couldn't believe he expected me to change in front of him. That was so not NATURAL.

"Yeah.." I said, blushing slightly at the akwardness of this conversation.

"Oh.. well.. I won't look. I promise." He said, turning and staring out to the castle. I stared at him in fear._ No WAY. Oh my gosh.. He really expects me to change.. _I moved slowly towards the clothes, not taking my eyes off of him for a second. I took the cloak off and stared down at my dress._ I can't believe I'm gonna do this. _I slipped it over my head and quickly grabbed the jeans he had given me, throwing them on. I grabbed the shirt and was about to put it on when I saw his head turn to me and then back quickly.

"You looked!!" I cried, throwing the shirt on.

"I was just checking if you were done.." He said, his ears red.

"It's all good.. I'll get used to it. It's not like I can tell everyone on the team to not look while I changed." I laughed.

"Haha. You done, then?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"Yeah." I told him. I felt the pants slip akwardly down to my knees. Good thing the shirt was long enough to be a dress or this would be rather uncomfortable. "You got a belt?" I asked, throwing him a humored look.

"Yeah.. Hold up.." He started rummaging through his locker again.

"Why don't you just organize that..?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Loooook.." I said, grabbing a pair of pants from his l locker and folded them, giving him a "check this out" look. I folded everything in the locker and hit five belts. I flicked my wand at his locker door and five hooks appeared and I set four of the belts on them. I grabbed the remaining one and put it on, singing, "Thanks!"

"You really are something else.." He said, smiling.

"You better believe it!" I cooed.

"You ready?" he asked, starting towards the pitch.

"Yeah.." I said, following him out. He handed me one of the school brooms and I mounted it, flying onto the pitch, feeling a sort of exhileration. I hadn't realized how much I missed quidditch until just now.. The wind started in and it sent my (or rather, Cedric's) shirt flying upward. I grabbed the ponytail from my hair and tied the shirt up in the back. It was amazing how HUGE he was. I mean, you look at him and he's all fit.. But, then you try to wear his clothes and you barely poke out of them. Now my hair whipped my face, but I didn't mind. It was better than advertising the fact that I was wearing a black bra with red hearts on it. I'd deal with the hair in my face, thanks.

My hair whipped my face in the wind, which was rather uncomfortable. Sort of like being poked with hundreds of side-by-side toothpicks. Cedric flew up next to me, tossing the quaffle at me. He stared at me for a second and his brow narrowed ever so slightly. He was WAY too easy to read. "I'll play keeper.. Just do your thing, k?" I nodded and he flew off to the hoops. I wonder.. Should I hit him hard or break him in? I began to contemplate whether I was nice enough to break him in when I noticed him staring at me expectantly. No.. No, I'm not nice. I flew up into the air quickly.. Or rather, as quickly as this broom could manage, which wasn't much. I quickly rotated the broom and shot down at him. I saw him cringe in fear and grinned. Fear is what made this work. I flew right behind him, lazily pushing the quaffle into the middle hoop as I passed it. I leveled myself out inches from impact with the ground. He stared at me in amazement.

"Do I beat the idiot, then?" I grinned.

He nodded and dove to retrieve the quaffle. "Here!" he shouted, throwing it at me. "Again!"

"Didn't you just agree that I got the spot?" I asked, curious why I should have to do it again.

"Yeah.. but, still... Again!" he shouted. Ugh.. I spiraled towards him quickly. The trick with this one was, you scare them into thinking that you don't know your limits and they worry about you and not the quaffle. It worked out well. And by well.. I mean, Cedric was practically hugging his broom in fear by the time I had shot the quaffle into the right hoop.

"Yeah!! Go Kate! Way to stick it to the man!" I heard Tsuki shout from the stands. She and a large group of people were sitting there, holding toast and coffee. I flew over to her, quickly. "We were about to send a search party. We were terrified. You guys were just missing."

"Yeah.. we kinda got stuck in the storm."

"Yeah.. Karen came out this morning to find you two. She came back and looked pissed.. What happened?" Ron asked. Cedric flew up next to me dismounting his broom and sitting down next to Seamus, grabbing a piece of his toast.

"I don't know.. I didn't see her at all." I said, suprised.

"Kate!" Tsuki shouted, holding something tiny and gold. "Fetch?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Put it on steroids!" I said, feeling the need for a challenge. She grinned and flicked her wand and the snitch twitched eagarly in her hands. She shouted, "Three, TWO, oh my god.. look at her pounce it.. Haha! Oh.. ONE!" And let it go. I soared off after it, moving the rugged broom in annoyance.

"This would be easier if this broom didn't SUCK!" I shouted out, angrily, while passing the group in the stands still in persuit of the tiny snitch, eyes squinted. I don't know why, but I've always loved chasing the snitch. I loved chasing it, but never wanted to be a seeker. I suppose it was the fact that the game practically relied on you. That's too much pressure. The broom vibrated in exhaustion. _I.. really needed to buy a new broom_. At Durmstrang, they kept the brooms updated as new models came out. This one.. Had to be at least three hundred years old. It started to slow, now vibrating to the point where I wasn't worried about the snitch anymore. It jolted and bucked, trying to throw me off. I was only a couple of feet from the goal hoops and decided to jump off, before it forced me off. I jumped and grabbed hold of the top end of the middle hoop, standing in the middle, watching the crazed broom in humor.

"Don't think I'm catching the snitch!" I yelled to Tsuki, slightly annoyed. She laughed, also staring at the broom, which was now smoking and spinning madly. I slid down the pole of the goal, which actually took a REALLY long time. Once I had finally reached the bottom I ran into the locker rooms, grabbing my wand, which was proped against next to last night's masterpiece. I jogged back up and pointed my wand at the broom, summoning it to me. I put a calming charm on it and set it down on the bench delicately. As I walked up the stairs unto the pitch, I felt a sort of sadness. I know this sounds gay, but it bothered me. This was the first time I hadn't caught the snitch and even though it wasn't nesicarily my fault.. I still felt like a loser. I sat next to Tsuki, who shoved a piece of toast in my face.

"Eat! Then when you're done, you gotta go find that snitch. That was MY snitch!" She gave me a look of mock annoyance and started grumbling: "That'll teach you to loose MY snitch.. it's my only one you know.. "

I grinned and ate the toast, which was now cold and very unenjoyable. "Can I borrow your broom, Ced?"

"Yeah." He said, quickly, not looking up, but rather staring at his toast, as though it were the most entertaining thing in the world.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"What? Nothing. I'm good." He spoke choppily, his ears red.

"Okaaay, then..." I shrugged to Tsuki.

She moved towards me, facing away from the group and wispering, "Karen came up here and yelled at him. Said that if he talked to you, she'd beat you up or something."

"Wait.." I said, slowly, comprehending what she had said. After a couple of seconds I cried out, "What!?"

"Shh! Ok.. She said that she came down to find you guys, cause you were gone all night.. And she said that she saw you lying in Cedric's arms or whatever.. and that if he talked to you she'd kick your ass."

"Oh my god.. that BITCH.." I yelled.

"Excuse me?" I heard her voice behind me and grinned. Why is it you call someone a bitch and they're ALWAYS behind you when you say it?

I spun around to meet her eyes, but instead met her fist. I practically fell over the railing of the stands. I held my hand to my cheek. It was bleeding. She must have cut me with her ring.

"What the hell's your PROBLEM!?" I yelled in anger.

"YOU.. are my problem." She yelled.

"Yeah.. Okay. Thanks for the explaination." I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She grabbed my elbow and yanked me. "Let's go!" She said, pulling me out of the stands. She drug me all the way down to the locker rooms, before pushing me into a wall, her face inches from mine. "CEDRIC.. IS MINE. You got that!? You do not talk to him! You do not FLIRT with him! You especially do not sleep in his arms!!" She spat the last bit out angrily.

"Hold up, Karen. First of all, I don't like Cedric. I don't like anyone. I don't date, because I hate men in general. It's all good."

"Then, why were you in his arms this morning." She said, rasing an eyebrow.

"Er- Yeah. I'm a little sketchy on that, too. Alls I remember, was I had a really horrible nightmare and when I woke up I was choking him. So, then I was all crying and shit, so he comforted me." 

"That still doesn't tell me why you woke up in his arms.." She started to get red in the face again, like she thought I was lying._ I really didn't feel like I needed to explain myself to her. I mean.. Cedric doesn't even LIKE her.. From what I saw on the train, it seemed like he hated her. I know the whole: me waking up in Cedric's arms thing was wierd and all, but why do I have to explain it to her? Especially if she was too much of an idiot to comprehend what I was saying anyway._

I decided to try again. Speaking slightly slower than usual, I said, "I suppose, that he never stopped comforting me. We probably just fell asleep that way. He was probably just trying to make sure I felt safe.. Or something. But, it's okay.. Cause I don't like him. So, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok.. One more question. Why are you in his clothes?"

"I came down to try-out and forgot that I was still in my dress. I know.. Duh, right? But, I came from Durmstrang, so you gotta cut me some slack." I grinned.

"Heh.. Alright, sorry about the whole.. Hitting you thing." She said. She actually did look sorry. I was very suprised by this.

"It's all good. Just don't do it again." I laughed, pulling off an "I'll kill you if you do" look. We walked back up the stairs and I flicked my wand at my face to stop the bleeding, cause it tickled and it was annoying. I walked over to Cedric to ask him for his broom, but when I got there he continued to look down. I felt slightly insulted that he didn't look at me. "Bitch, if you don't look at me, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass.." I said staring at him. He raised his head to meet my eyes and grinned.

"You two cool, then?" He asked, eyeing Karen.

"Not that it matters, but, yeah." I answered.

"Hold up. What do you mean by 'not that it matters'." Karen asked, loudly.

"It means, that even if you and I weren't cool, I'd still be pissed at him if he ignored me." I turned to him, again. "Can I borrow your broom?" He held it out to me, smiling slightly. He looked sort of pleased that I wasn't thrown off by Karen. She seems to _govern_ his life. "Thanks, kid." I said jumping on and flying into the sky. The broom was faster than I had expected and caused a slight yell to escape me as it flew forward. And when I say 'a slight yell', I mean you could hear it from Japan, easily. I slowed down and swung both of my legs over one side of the broom, figuring it would take me awhile to spot the snitch. I hummed my favorite Wierd Sisters tune and tapped my fingers on the sides of the broom to the beat of the song.


End file.
